Lost and Found
by avidbeader
Summary: A second trip to a swap moon yields unexpected results.


**Disclaimer:** If you recognize the character, it isn't mine. Just playing in Dreamworks' sandbox.

 **Reminder:** I'm on Twitter and Tumblr under the same username. Come say hi!

* * *

Keith had to admit, the day was turning out to be more interesting than he expected.

When Coran had announced they were stopping at a new swap moon to hunt for a few specific items to help repair things on the castle, Keith was prepared for more trouble. The place would be another giant mall with far too many Galra and no antique tech to speak of.

He had been pleasantly surprised. The place had the feel of a large-scale flea market from home. Some stalls specialized in certain items but others were a glorious jumble. Every time the paths in between the stalls intersected, there was at least one place that sold food or beverages. Keith had been lucky enough to locate a place with a large supply of the poke-whatevers on Coran's list and bargained well. Now he was keeping an eye out but wandering more, waiting until it was time to return to the rendezvous point.

He stepped inside yet another stall, one of the jumble ones, and looked around. The proprietor, a fellow that looked more than anything like a turquoise Perisan cat with his scrunched face, smiled and left it at that. Keith appreciated not being harassed and started looking more closely at his selection.

He noticed a shelf of print materials – not all of them looked like proper books, with the clumsy hand-stitched bindings or materials that didn't feel like paper. And then it leaped out at him.

An actual book, title on the spine. A title he could read. _Wind, Sand, and Stars_ by Antoine de Saint-Exupéry. With a trembling hand, Keith plucked it from the stack and opened it.

A name was written in neat print on the top of the front page: _Takashi Shirogane._ The Japanese kanji was underneath the name. Keith began flipping through the pages, seeing Shiro's notes in the margins, the different colors of ink showing additions over multiple readings. It was one of his favorite books, a copy he treasured and re-read at least twice a year.

He had taken the book with him to Kerberos.

Keith paused, trying to collect himself. He knew the routine and knew if he looked too interested in the book, the price would go up and not come down. He held onto it and continued to browse, noting a small selection of jewelry that made him think of Allura's desire for "something sparkly". He noted a piece that looked like it was meant to be stuck in one's hair with jewels the exact color of her eyes. He circled around to the proprietor.

"Found something, then?"

"Maybe." Keith laid the book on the counter. "There's something in the jewelry case over there." He pointed to the hairpin. The proprietor plucked it out and let Keith look it over.

"Those are telitza gems and the base is luxite."

Keith winced. "Okay, that's probably out of my price range."

The proprietor nodded knowingly. "Yeah, luxite is expensive, but you sure? I'm asking seventy-five GAC for it."

Keith had twenty-three GAC in his pocket. "Yeah, too much. What about the book?"

The proprietor shrugged. "Frankly, it's been sitting there gathering dust for ages. No idea what the language is and it's defaced all over the place. Eight GAC?"

 _Perfect._ But Keith bargained for show. "Three. Defaced, like you said, but I like studying examples of different languages."

"Six and a half."

"Four."

"Five. And I'll throw in the other thing that was with it, if you like." The proprietor led Keith over to a tray that had a variety of cloth accessories. He plucked a small cloth bag out of the pile. "The material's nice, but I'm not sure how one is supposed to wear it. It's got a couple of bits and bobs inside. I haven't looked in a long time, but I think it has a little chunk of wood with some carving on it, a tiny portrait, and a ring. The carving has the same alphabet as some of the notes in the book. No idea what the ring is made of."

Keith nodded, praying that the alien could not detect his rapid pulse. "Done." He pulled out the money and handed it over, taking both items. "You said they came together? Same origin?"

The proprietor shrugged. "Probably. They were in the same box at an auction. Ifule and I bid together on it and we split the contents. He took the shiny metal things, since he focuses on jewelry only."

"Where's his stall?"

"Three down that way. Why?"

Keith shrugged in turn and grinned. "Maybe I'm starting a new collection."

The proprietor made a snorting sound that Keith assumed was laughter. "Tell him Zanzar sent you."

* * *

Keith paused between the two stalls to collect himself. He still felt like he had imagined the entire encounter. But the purchases were in his hand: Shiro's book and the _omamori_ his grandmother had given him before the Kerberos mission departed. The silk of the bag was a rich blue with stylized white cherry blossoms. The bit of wood the proprietor had described was a prayer token—specifically a _k_ _ō_ _ts_ _ū_ _-anzen_ meant to protect travelers. The tiny portrait was a small framed photo of Shiro and his parents.

The ring was Shiro's contribution. He had wanted to give Keith something to keep, something to pledge that when the mission was over they would figure out where they stood with one another and do something about it. They decided on exchanging basic promise rings that they would keep, but not wear until the promise was made.

Keith left the bag knotted closed. Bad enough that the storekeeper had opened it, letting some of the protection out, according to the traditions. He didn't need to look to know the band was thin and silver, with a brushstroke texture.

Keith's matching ring was hopefully still in its hiding place in the cabin, back on Earth.

He looked up and, seeing Hunk, waved at him. Hunk grinned and threaded through the foot traffic to join him.

"Any luck?"

"Found some of the poke-things. How about you? How much money do you have left?"

"I've still got like sixty GAC. The guy that had this dynotherm didn't know what it was and was happy to be rid of it." Hunk held up the coiled length of metal.

"Perfect. Come with me, between us hopefully we'll have enough."

"Enough for what?"

Keith held up the book and _omamori_. "These are Shiro's. Stuff that was in the ship to Kerberos has made its way out here. The guy that sold me these said a jeweler took the other stuff in a box they bought together."

Hunk's eyes widened. "Wow, really? What are we waiting for?"

Keith tucked the book and _omamori_ into his bag with the Altean bits. "Don't look eager. Let's just look around at first."

Hunk nodded and followed him down the path to the correct tent.

* * *

Ifule the jewelry seller would have been a dead ringer for the Yoda character from "Star Wars" if Yoda had been a meter taller and orange instead of green. Keith and Hunk looked at the array of adornments, a little intimidated by the selection. Hunk spoke up as they entered.

"Hey, maybe we can finally get Allura her sparkly thing."

Keith let a laugh out. "How is it that we all remember that?"

Hunk shrugged and moved deeper into the stall.

Ifule looked up from a chain that he was repairing. "Stuff with gemstones in tha case to your left."

Keith nodded and started moving in that direction, his eyes sweeping over the merchandise. He could identify bracelets and rings for different-sized arms and fingers. Necklaces were obvious. There were other pieces that he was less sure about, unfamiliar shapes in metals that ranged across the full rainbow of colors. He saw Hunk pause and look at a few incredibly chunky earrings, then realized that they looked like the ones Shay and the other Balmerans wore. He laid a hand on Hunk's shoulder and moved past him.

He was almost to the case of sparkly things when he saw the circle of numbers from one to twelve on a pearly white disc.

Keith paused and tried his best to cover for the flash of recognition. He picked up the watch and examined it. It was still intact, but stopped at 11:35. He turned it over and found an inscription:

 _Sam - Love knows not distance; it hath no continent; its eyes are for the stars. Go the distance and come home safe, Colleen._

Keith left it, picking up and looking over other things on the table. Then he wandered over to Ifule, still working on the chain but keeping an eye on his customers.

"Hey, Zanzar sent me over." Keith held up the book. "I'm interested in studying new languages, gathering examples of them. He said you had a couple items from the same source as this book?"

Ifule laid down his tools and came over, glancing at the book. "Yeah, still got 'em. One of 'em's that first piece ya picked up and put back."

Keith blushed, a little embarrassed that the seller had read him so easily.

Ifule tilted his head. "Ya okay? Ya turning colors."

"Yeah, fine." Keith went back and picked up the watch, laying it on Ifule's counter.

Ifule pointed at Hunk, who had paused in front of a rack holding pendants on chains. "T'other one's where ya friend is. One o'the small gold-colored ones."

Hunk's fingers trailed through them and paused at every gold one.

Ifule spoke up. "There, that one." Hunk unhooked it and brought it over.

Keith looked at it closely. It was a small Catholic medallion, showing a bearded saint and a shape over his shoulder that looked for all the world like a snitch from the old _Harry Potter_ books. Letters around the edges spelled out _Saint Matthew_.

He laid both pieces on the counter. "How much are you asking?"

* * *

They left the market and headed for the rendezvous point. Hunk slapped Keith on the back. "Man, I have got to take you with me the next time I go shopping for food at a place like this. I can't believe you got everything for just twenty-four GAC!"

Keith was feeling rather proud of himself. They had Sam Holt's watch, the medallion that must have been Matt's, and a star-shaped brooch of multicolored gemstones for Allura. "Thanks. I'm still a bit surprised that he went that low."

"When are we gonna tell the others what we found?"

Keith considered. "We can give Allura her brooch after dinner. You and I can find Pidge and give her the stuff from her family once she's run off to work on whatever she's working on."

Hunk noticed the omission. "You want to give Shiro his stuff in private, don't you?"

Keith swallowed. "Yeah. I'm sorry, but the _omamori_ is a bit personal."

Hunk patted his shoulder again. "No problem. I remember you two were really close at the Garrison."

As they saw Lance turn a corner and head their way, they took one more look and made sure everything was out of sight but the Altean components.

* * *

Back at the ship, Keith and Hunk lingered after everyone delivered what they had found to Coran. The royal adviser looked up from the pile of blaxums.

"Did you boys need something?"

"Yeah." Hunk answered. "Do you have a box and some wrapping paper?"

Coran's mustache twisted, following the confused look on his face. "What kind of paper?"

"You know, to wrap a gift."

"I don't understand."

Keith took a turn. "When you give a gift to someone, you hide what it is, cover it with paper. Then they open it for the surprise."

"Wait, you _surprise_ people with gifts? They don't know what they're getting? Why would you torture someone like that?"

Keith and Hunk exchanged a look. Hunk answered, "That's part of the fun, not knowing what's inside. I mean, some gifts you might know what to expect. We make wish lists and sometimes the giver asks for suggestions, but the whole point is not knowing."

Coran's mouth was hanging open at this. "That is…rather terrifying. Alteans always ask one another before offering gifts."

The two paladins looked at each other, uncertain. Keith pulled out the brooch. "We found this in the market. We thought Allura might like it and wanted to give it to her as a gift."

Coran looked the piece over. "Well, it is something sparkly. I suppose we can try it your way. I imagine we have a box, but I don't think we can manage the paper."

Hunk brightened. "We could tie the box shut with a ribbon?"

Keith smiled at that. "That'll work. Maybe the mice can find some for us."

* * *

As they finished dinner, Keith nodded at Hunk, who had the gift in his belt pouch and was sitting closer to Allura. Shiro looked from one to the other.

"Okay, you two. What's going on?"

Hunk tried to look innocent. "Nothing's going on."

Keith knew better than to try that. Shiro had excellent observation skills. "Go ahead, Hunk."

Hunk put the small box, held shut with a shiny pink ribbon, in front of Allura.

She looked at it, baffled. "What is this?"

Keith gestured at it. "It's just something Hunk and I found today that we thought you'd like. Consider it a thank-you from all of us for saving our lives multiple times since we turned up."

Allura smiled at that, but still looked a bit unsure as she picked up the box and examined it. "It's…lovely."

Pidge snickered. "Open it!"

"Open it?"

"Yeah, the gift is inside."

Allura pulled one end of the ribbon to undo the bow and took the lid off the box. She gasped as she saw the brooch. "Oh…"

Lance bounced in his chair. "What is it? Let's see!"

Allura lifted the brooch out, turning it one way and another so the lights glinted off the various gems. "This is beautiful. Thank you!"

Coran beamed at Keith and Hunk. "I see what you meant. Maybe the Earth way of gift-giving isn't so bad."

* * *

Keith and Hunk found Pidge in Green's bay. She looked up from her laptop and grinned. "Well played, you two."

Hunk grinned back. "Thanks. That wasn't all we found, though."

Pidge raised one eyebrow. Hunk gestured to Keith, who pulled the watch and medallion from his pocket.

She took both objects, nonplussed, and then her eyes widened in recognition. "What? How?"

Keith laid one hand on her shoulder. "It looks like everything in the ship got taken and examined for salvage. The stuff that wasn't considered important found its way into the curio market. We found these in a jewelry shop."

Pidge clutched them to her chest. "Mom gave Dad the watch for their anniversary one year. She had the engraving put on before Kerberos." She held up the medallion and gave a watery smile. "Grandma Holt gave this to Matt. She's a Unitarian, so she didn't realize that she should have gotten him a Saint Christopher's medal instead. That's the one that protects travelers."

Hunk and Keith both laughed at that. Keith gave her shoulder a squeeze before letting go. "If you know of any other stuff we should be looking for, we can make a point of checking more swap moons."

Pidge got up and flung herself onto Hunk, who picked her up, and she reached out to snag Keith, pulling him in for the group hug.

"Thank you both so much!"

* * *

He waited until everyone else had gone to bed before going to Shiro's door. He had the book and _omamori_ hidden inside his jacket. He knocked gently, just in case Shiro had managed to fall asleep easily for once.

No such luck. The door opened. Shiro registered that it was Keith and frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Why would you assume something's wrong?"

"Because you only come to me about important things."

"Well, this is important, but it's not a problem. Can I come in?"

Shiro moved aside so Keith could enter. "What is it?"

"You know how Hunk and I found that brooch for Allura at the market?"

"Spending GAC that technically wasn't yours, yes."

"Hey, I'm damn good at bargaining!"

"Yes, I'm aware. Anyway, what about it?"

"It started in a different shop, when I found these." Keith pulled his hand out of his jacket and held out the book and silk bag.

Shiro's mouth fell open slowly as he recognized what Keith had. "What?"

"I found the book in a shop. Let on that I was interested in unknown alien languages. He threw in the _omamori_ as part of the bargain."

Shiro felt through the cloth and whispered, "It's all there. The picture, the token…" He looked at Keith with tears forming in his eyes. "The ring."

Keith nodded.

"Where…may I ask? Where's your ring?"

"Hopefully still in the lockbox hidden under the cabin's porch."

Shiro smiled a little at that. "You kept it."

"Of course I kept it!"

Shiro's smile widened at the intensity in Keith's voice. "Even though I was reported dead."

Keith didn't know what possessed him. The quote sprang into his head and was out of his mouth before he thought it through. "Death cannot stop true love, all it can do is delay it for a while."

That surprised a laugh out of Shiro and the tears escaped his eyes to trickle down his face. He reached out with his free hand and Keith took it, letting Shiro pull him in.

They stood together for several minutes, arms around one another. Shiro pressed his lips to Keith's temple. "Thank you."

Keith stamped on the impulse to downplay, to say "of course" or "it was nothing". He nodded and tightened his arms around Shiro.

Finally, Shiro moved back enough that they could look at one another again. "So, if we find something that suits you out here…they don't have to match…"

Keith's eyes widened as he realized what Shiro was saying. His lips parted, but he couldn't get the words out immediately.

Shiro's smile grew uncertain. "That is, if you want to."

Keith shook his head frantically, not wanting Shiro to misunderstand further. "No… I mean…yes! Yes, I want to."

The relief on Shiro's face was almost comical. He laid the book and _omamori_ aside and took Keith's face in his hands. "I missed you."

Keith covered his hands with his own. "I missed you, too. It's good to have you back."

Shiro grinned at that. "It's good to be back." He leaned in and Keith met him in a soft, sweet kiss full of promise.

* * *

The first sentence of Colleen's inscription is a quote from Gilbert Parker, a Canadian novelist from the late 1800s/early 1900s.

Keith, of course, is quoting "The Princess Bride".

Thank you for reading!

j


End file.
